The present invention relates to a sheet assembly for simple and quick manual work of applying a polish or like composition to a desired object and polishing it. The object to be polished may be a shoe, a car or furniture, for example.
Sheets impregnated with polishing oil of known types are typically furnished with in hotel rooms or the like for free service for cleaning shoes. Such sheets, however, are not of the nature which positively give shoes their original gloss since the oil is not a shoe polish, though capable of achieving the cleaning function only.
A sheet assembly for polishing work embodying the present invention can carry a shoe polish in itself and, therefore, perform regular shoe polishing work in addition to the simple cleaning work. This allows shoes to be polished positively, easily and quickly.